The Fox and the Hound 2
The Fox and the Hound 2 is a 2006 American animated direct-to-video buddy film produced by DisneyToon Studios, and a followup to the 1981 Disney animated film The Fox and the Hound. The film was directed by Jim Kammerud and released on December 12, 2006. The story of the film takes place the youth of Tod and Copper, in which Copper is tempted to join a band of singing stray dogs. The film features the voices of Reba McEntire and Patrick Swayze. The film had an official soundtrack album released on November 21, 2006. Plot The film opens with Tod and Copper chasing a cricket together. They see a line of trucks bringing the county fair to town, and Copper is mesmerized by the sound of dogs singing together in an old school bus with The Singin' Strays painted on the side. The pair are eager to go see the fair, but when Copper's clumsy tracking skills disappoint his master Amos Slade yet again, the pup is tied up in the yard while Slade and Chief go to the fair without him. Tod arrives and pulls Copper's collar off, and the pair head to the fair. Tod and Copper get to meet The Singin' Strays. The band has five members: Dixie, Cash, Granny Rose and twin brothers Waylon and Floyd. It is important that they perform well because a talent scout from the Grand Ole Opry will be at the fair. Cash and Dixie get into an argument, and Dixie walks off before their performance, forcing them to go on stage without her. During the show, Copper sings along, and Cash invites the pup up on stage to sing with them. The musical number is a success. Cash invites Copper to join the band, which he does after Tod lies that Copper is a stray. Copper spends the entire day with Cash, forgetting his promise to watch fireworks with Tod. Dixie finds Tod and sympathizes with his feelings of abandonment. During their conversation, Tod lets it slip that Copper is not a stray. Dixie then hatches a plan to get Copper kicked out of the band. Tod sneaks into Chief's barrel, luring him and Slade to the fair in a wild chase. The chase leads to widespread mayhem in the fair, and the Singin' Strays' performance is sabotaged right in front of the talent scout Mr. Bickerstaff. Copper is fired from the band and returns home with Slade. Granny Rose and the rest of the members of Cash's band feel quite sorry for Copper about this and therefore the band breaks up. Tod tries to apologize to Copper, but Copper is angry at the fox for ruining everything. Tod is brought home by his owner, Widow Tweed. Along the way, Tweed narrowly misses being hit by the talent scout's car, and Bickerstaff's hat flies off and lands on Tod. The following day, Tod and Copper admit their mistakes and are friends again. Hoping to amend for his doings, Tod gives Bickerstaff's hat to Copper, who uses it to track down the talent scout at a local diner. Tod tricks Cash and Dixie into thinking the other is in trouble, and the entire band end up meeting up at the diner. Copper convinces the band the importance of harmony, and The Singin' Strays howl a reprise of their song We're in Harmony, attracting the attention of the talent scout and reuniting the band. Impressed with the band, he arranges for the dogs to perform at the Grand Ole Opry. The film ends with Copper choosing to leave the band and play with Tod again. Cast * Jonah Bobo as Tod * Harrison Fahn as Copper * Reba McEntire as Dixie * Patrick Swayze as Cash * Jeff Foxworthy as Lyle * Vicki Lawrence as Granny Rose * Stephen Root as Winchell P. Bickerstaff, the Talent Scout * Jim Cummings as Waylon and Floyd * Rob Paulsen as Chief * Russi Taylor as Widow Tweed * Jeff Bennett as Amos Slade * Kath Soucie as Zelda the cat * Hannah Farr as Olivia Farmer * Additional Voices: Marcel Jeannin & Phil Proctor * ADR loop group: Paul Butcher, David Cowgill, Jordan Del Spina, Jackie Gonneau, Bridget Hoffman, Anne Lockhart, Mary Mouser, Mark Robert Myers, Jordon Orr, W.K. Stratton & Krista Swan Songs * Friends for Life (performed by One Flew South) * We're in Harmony (performed by Reba McEntire, Patrick Swayze, Vicki Lawrence, Jim Cummings and Harrison Fahn (additional vocals by The Nashville Chorus and Randy Crenshaw)) * Hound Dude (performed by Joshua Gracin with Patrick Swayze (background vocals by Louis Nunley, John Ryles and Harry Stinson)) * Good Doggie, No Bone! (performed by Reba McEntire) (background vocals by Tatiana Hencheroff, Marcus Hummon, Lisa Davis Scott and The Los Angeles Chorus) * Blue Beyond (performed by Trisha Yearwood) * We Go Together (performed by Little Big Town with The Singin' Strays') * You Know I Will (performed by Lucas Grabeel) * We're in Harmony End Title Version (performed by Chip Davis) International releases For information about international dubs and releases, The Fox and the Hound 2/International. Category:2006 films Category:2000s American animated films Category:American musical films Category:Films produced by Ferrell Barron Category:Films directed by Jim Kammerud Category:Film scores by Joel McNeely Category:American sequel films Category:Disney direct-to-video films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:DisneyToons Studios animated films Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Walt Disney Animation Australia Category:Toon City Animation